Alek
Alek Squinquargesimus, born on planet Quelii in the Outer-Rim, he fled his home-world after it was attacked in 3,976 BBY by the Mandalorian Neo-Crusader's. Alek found himself on the strange city-world; Coruscant where he was taken by Jedi Master Vrook Lamar having sensed his cennection to the Force, upon initial meetings, Alek was granted premission to train under Master Zhar. During 3,976 BBY, when Revan wished to enter the Mandalorian Wars, Alek was the first to join his cloest Friend, and helped him gatehr a small group at the time of the Fourth Battle of Suurja. In 3,970 BBY, Alek too the Alias Captain Malak to avoid arrest from the warrant posted by the Jedi High Council, which was ment for any Jedi joining Revan campaign to fight the Mandalorians. ''Early Life / Life on Quelii Alek, born in 3,996 BBY during the final year of the war with Exar Kun, Alek was born to an unknown woman who left Quelii after an "Invader" arrived to Quelii and claimed his mother into slaverary, forcing the unknown woman to abondon Alek in a home, Alek was later raised by the leader of the Squinquargesimus Village adopted the lone infant, and raised him like his own son. Following a few years, the Mandalorian's had begun to become a threat deeper in the Outer Rim, unaware the Quelian's continued their ways as normal, eventually in 3,983 BBY the Mandalorian's invaded Quelii and begun to either exsterminate or capture the population, Alek used what the Clan Leader had taught him to escape the planet, by stealing a Mandalorian Fighter, Alek eventually found himself on the Galactic Republic Capitol; Coruscant. Battle of Quelii When the Mandalorian's invaded, Alek consulted the Clan Leader about what to do, the Clan Leader instructed Alek to set off several traps around the village, Alek was nearly able to complete this mission but found that the Mandalorian's had already got deeper into the village, so the traps where no longer effective, this forced Alek to steal a Blaster Rifle from a fallen Mandalorian, even at 13 Years old Alek proved to be a very deadly foe, he used only aggression to take out the Mandalorians he was threatend by, eventually he was forced to escape after watching the Clan leader's death. Life of a Jedi In 3,982 BBY Alek was signed onto the Galactic Republic travelers Roster, this allowed Jedi Master Vrook Lamar to locate Alek far easier than he would have without the help of the Senator's, when Alek first encountered Master Vrook, Alek was aggressive, and attempted to attack the Jedi, but Vrook managed to foil Alek's attempts by sending him flying and then putting him into a stasis, Vrook explained to Alek about why he had saught him out. After Alek agreed to go with Vrook, Alek was brought before the Jedi High Council, who put Alek through several meetings and tests, which eventually led to Alek being Zhar Lestin's Padawan, when Alek landed on Dantooine, he was greeted by Jedi Master Kreia and her padawan; Revan, upon meeting Revan, Alek formed a strong friendship with him rather quickly, because of Revan, Alek was able to learn to become calmer than he was when he arrived onto Dantooine. After Alek completed his first stage of training, he began to follow Revan as he was travelling across to other Jedi locations, and with Revan he began learning new things, he and Revan both where recorded as promising Jedi, likw Revan, Alek was said to be eager to learn more than other Jedi, but Jedi Master Lonna Vash has once said "Alek only learns more because of Revan, its not because he chooses to, its because he follows", however its unknown if its true or not. Tracking a Bounty Hunter In 3,979 BBY, Alek heard about Revan being given a mission to track down an Assassin, Alek was intrested in getting away from the temple, and approached Revan about his mission, and since he showed so much intrested, Revan allowed him to join in the Mission. 'Mission to Coruscant's Underground' Following the Supreme Chancellor's advise, the two Jedi went to the Coruscant Underground, and inturn led to them going to the Uscru Entertainment District, where Revan and Alek both entered the Outlander Club, Revan sent Alek to search the Club, which Alek did, however he was able to see what was going on between Revan and the Crime Lord, but since Revan wanted him to keep searching, he didn't go to assist Revan when the Crime Lord learned that Revanm was a Jedi. 'Confrontation on Naboo' Upon arrival to Naboo, he was wanting to make a move against the Security which where holding them up, however due to Revan speaking, he held his ground, and remained silent, upon learning where the Bounty Hunter was, he followed Revan without hesitation, once they discovered the Bounty Hunter, they engaged him in a brief fight, which Alek was easily defeated in. 'Waking up on Dantooine' Upon waking up on Dantooine, he learned from Zhar, his Master that the mission was a failed one, and thus Alek wished to question why he wasn't yet put in for his Knighting, but Zhar rsponded with "You are not Ready", this angered Alek alittle. 'The Knighting' In 3,977 BBY, Alek was promoted to Jedi Knight after he had proved that he was calm, patient and at peace, however Zhar Lestin still believes Alek is not worthy of the title Jedi Knight, and does sometimes bring this up at the Council Meeting's. With Alek a Jedi Knight, Zhar was to take on a new Padawan, while Alek began doing his own thing. The Mandalorian Wars The Mandalorian Was, a conflict which began in 3,976 BBY, or eariler, but the war was only public once the Republic planet Taris was threatend after its Resource World was attacked by the Mandalorian's. 'Entering the War / Early Conflicts' 'Fourth Battle of Suurja' Following Revan on the fateful day the young Jedi wished to aid the Republic, Alek aided in gathering a small group of Jedi Volunteers before they left for a Republic Base, only to be sent on the Fourth Battle of Suurja, a battle which ended in a stalemate, but also the capture of the Jedi who where on the surface, before being captured, Alek led the group which attacked the surface, and he was able to fend the Republic for a great deal of time. 'Capture at Suurja' At the end of the battle of Suurja, which ended in a stalemate, Alek was taken from Suurja by Mandalorians which where intrested in testing the captured Jedi to learn about how they use the Force, so the Jedi where taken to Flashpoint Station, which was orginigally a Republic Research Station. 'Torture at Flashpoint' After being c aptured by the Mandalorians after the Fourth Battle of Suurja, Alek endured months of pain through the experimental research from Demagol, a mandalorian scientist, in 3,971 BBY when a Arkanian Off-Shot was brought in, mistaken as a Jedi, Alek was quick to figure out what was happening, and he pushed his limits and ensured that he'd be tested on in her place. 'The Escape from Flashpoint' With the aid of a Jedi Padawan; Zayne Carrick, and a Rogue Mandalorian Alek and the other captive Jedi where able to escape Flashpoint, and return to Coruscant, however the escaping Jedi also captured who they believed to be Demagol, upon arrival on Coruscant Alek is alerted to what happened on Serroco, this shocked Alek alittle, but he was more intrested in locating Revan, and once he had the infomation he wanted, he left Coruscant for Tatooine. Revealation's on Tatooine Upon arrival to Tatooine, Alek was quick to locate Revan at Alto's Droid Shop, where Alek also discovers the man which stole his mother from Quelii, however Revan stopped him from moving to kill Del Smith, and reveals that the man Alek claims to be a slaver is in fact Revan's father, as things begin to unfold, Alek and Revan both learn from Mary Smith that she is infact both their mother, Alek realizes a moment later, and feels angry at how Mary made love to a slaver, and even more angry when he learns he also has a Half-Sister. 'Revelations on Cathar' Malak was one of the Jedi present when the vision of the Cathar Genoside at the hands of the Mandalorians was seen when Revan touched the mask on the floor, which once belonged to a Mandalorian Female that attempted to save the Cathar people from being killed off, Malak saw this as the perfect reason for Jedi intervention, and was releaved that the Council allowed the Jedi to aid, but was angry at the fact the Council wouldn't give full support. Mid-War Conflicts During the years within 3,970 BBY, Alek and Revan began fully putting their forces into the Galactic Republic, fighting many battle's. 'Battle of Myrkr' In 3,970 BBY Revan was alerted to the failing Republic Force's on Myrkr, so he set out to aid the Republic forces, upon arrival Revan showed his masterary on the battle field by pulling out a brilliant surprise attack on the unsuspectign mandalorian fleet that orbited Myrkr, once the Mandalorians fleet was broken, the Republic made its way to the surface, it wasn't long before Revan and Malak was able to force the Mandalorians into retreat. 'Discovery on Dantooine' In 3,970 BBY Revan was alerted to the failing Republic Force's on Myrkr, so he set out to aid the Republic forces, upon arrival Revan showed his masterary on the battle field by pulling out a brilliant surprise attack on the unsuspectign mandalorian fleet that orbited Myrkr, once the Mandalorians fleet was broken, the Republic made its way to the surface, it wasn't long before Revan and Malak was able to force the Mandalorians into retreat. Power's and Abilities'' Having been trained by one of the Dantooine instructors, Alek was taught to use differant Force Power's such as Force Push, Force Pull, and Saber Throw, also, having followed Revan to differant Jedi worlds, Alek was able to learn to use differant Force Power's as well as Force Form's from other Jedi Master's such as; Force Speed, Force Healing and Force Wave, Alek also learned to use Force Potency, and Force Channel. Also, Alek was able to learn to use the Lightsaber Form Shii-Sho at the start of his training, eventually he sought out other masters, which led to him learning Form II: Makashi, as well as Form V: Djem-So. Category:People